Snakes and Wands
by Enuescaris
Summary: A young basilisk befriends Harry before he even got his Hogwarts letter. How will this and the knowledge this magical snake brings change his future? [Rating might go up]


Ok. I rewrote this because I wrote it when I was half asleep. I changed some minor things.

* * *

The leaves rustled in the warm breeze which blew through the forest. The bright moon was hidded behind the tree tops but its light still reached the large stone on the forest floor. A small boy was sitting on said stone. His messy black hair moved in the wind, his green eyes were filled with fear and confusion. He was surrounded. Surrounded by snakes.

There were all kinds of snakes. Cobras, taipans, rattlesnakes, boa constricors, even a basilisk. But Harry didn't even see them. His eyes couldn't leave the rather small grey snake which was coiled up infront of him. It's light blue eyes watched the boy on the stone curiously. The soft hissing of the other snakes filled the dark forest and the grey snake raised its head. The sudden movement made Harry twitch but he didn't move when the snake uncoiled itself and slithered towards his feet. He didn't know why but Harry knew the snake wouldn't hurt him. And it didn't. The snake stopped less than a foot away from his calves and bowed its head. Then it started hissing. Its low voice swallowed all other noises as it said just one word.

_'Welcome...'_

''BOY! WAKE UP!'' Vernon's loud voice and the hammering on his door woke Harry from his deep slumber. Sleepily he sat up and told his uncle he was awake. Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. He tried to remember the dream he had before his uncle woke him. He didn't really remember anything...

...except the soft hissing of the snake.

'Welcome...' ... to what?

It was the day after his visit to the zoo. Dudley had fallen through a window and the snake escaped. It actually thanked him for letting her free. Vernon blamed him and locked him inside his cupboard. Harry was sure he had not forgotten yesterday and was only waking him up to make breakfast for them. He probably wouldn't get anything, like always. Dudley was sitting on the couch covered in blankets while playing a game he got yesterday. Dudley always got something on his birthday.

Harry didn't.

After serving them breakfast Petunia told her nephew to do some gardening. Again. He mentally sighed and went outside to start working. He hated his life. If he could he would have pulled out all the flowers he had planted for his aunt but if he did it woulld not end good for him.

It was hot outside and Harry hadn't had anything to drink or eat since yesterday. His focus was slipping and he had to catch himself several times from falling into his aunt's flowers. After he almost squashed her favorite, they were called hydrangea he believed, Harry decided to take a break and hide behind the low trees which surrounded the garden. Sitting in the dark shadows the tried to remember his dream.

'Welcome..Welcome..' Him talking to snakes was weird, he had to confess to himself. But why did he even dream about it. It was just another 'freak thing' he always did, like his uncle would say. Harry didn't know long he sat under the tree or when he fell asleep but he was awake the instant a soft voice reached his ears.

_''Are you Harry Potter?''_

His head whipped around and he found himself nose to nose with green-blue snake.

A snake with horns.

A snake which was speaking to him.

_''Since you seem to understand me I take it as a 'Yes'. Listen, I came to warn you about something and to tell you a few details about said something. You...''_  
''Wh..what do you mean, warn me?'' The interupted snake hissed angrily._ ''You are going to get a letter in a few weeks. Do not show it to your...guardians.''_ The snake spat out the word like venom. Harry hoped the weird horned snake he was speaking to was not poisonous.

''How do you know?'' The snake seemed to smile. _''Before I can tell you about me you have to know about yourself, Harry. You are a wizard. Your magic is the reason why weird things happen when you get angry or scared.''_

''So me talking to snakes is normal? For a wizard, I mean.'' Harry accepted the explination. It made sense. Or he was just getting mad.

The hopeful sparkle left Harry's eyes when the snake shook its head. _''No. Being a parslemouth is a rare gift. Not many wizards can talk to snakes. You are special.''_

''So...what kind of snake are you? I never heard about a snake with horns.''

_''Ah, yes. I'm a...''_

''BOY. WHERE ARE YOU? COME OVER HERE AND FINISH YOUR CHORES!''

Harry's head snapped around. His now purple uncle was standing in front of the door. The boy stood up and turned around.

The snake was gone.

* * *

The next day Harry was in the garden again. His aunt told he he would have no food till he had done his chores and left with his uncle and cousin to go shopping. After he finished to pull the weeds out form under the flowers he sat down in the shadow of the same tree as yesterday and waited.  
He didn't have to wait long.

_''Did they punish you?''_ The soft whisper came from above Harry's head. The snake was laying on a branch. It's eyes were closed.

'They were closed yesterday, too. I wonder if this means anything.''

''They did. I didn't get any food yesterday but it's not your fault.'' Harry told the snake. The snake raised her head and pulled something of the branch which fell into Harry's lap. It was an apple.

_''Eat. You are going to starve if you don't''_

Harry didn't answer. His teeth were already in the apple. When he was done he looked up again. ''So, what snake are you?''

The snake giggled._''You probably never heard of my kind of snake. I am a basilisk. Our venom is the strongest in the magical world and a look into our can kill.''_

''Which is the reason why your eyes are closed.''

_''Yes. Oh, and my name is Siraza''_

* * *

Nachturia: Ok. This was just an idea which floated around in my head for a few days. Since so many people follow this story already I'll try to continue it.

Inner voice: And we rewrote it because the previous chapter didn't make sense. Have a cookie!


End file.
